List of notable Mitsubishi elevator installations
This is a list of notable elevator installations by Mitsubishi Electric Elevator. China Hong Kong *Kwai Shing West Estate (1976)Replaced into Kone-based Sabiem Elevator. *Wah Fu (1) Estate *Gloucester Tower (1980, modernized in 2010)These buildings installed with DOAS-S (Destination Oriented Prediction System).Mitsubishi Elevator (Hong Kong) - 「DOAS」(Destination Oriented Prediction System) installed in Gloucester Tower, The Landmark, Central, Hong Kong *Grand Harbour Kowloon Hotel (1995) *Sogo Department Store, Causeway Bay (1985, modernize since 2014) *Bank of China Tower (1990) *Hong Kong International Airport, Chek Lap Kok (1998) *Hysan Place at Lee Gardens, Causeway Bay (2012)This building have Double Deck Elevators. *MTR networks in Hong Kong: **MTR West Rail Line Stations (Ex. KCR West Rail) (2003)For stations between Tuen Mun to Nam Cheong only. **MTR East Tsim Sha Tsui Station (Ex. KCR Northwest Line) (2004) **MTR Ma On Shan Line Stations (Ex. KCR Ma On Shan Rail) (2004) **MTR Kowlooon Tong Station (Ex. KCR Lo Wu Line) **MTR Lok Ma Chau Station (2007) **MTR Austin Station (2009) WahFuEstate_OLDLIFT.JPG|1960s Mitsubishi Elevator in Wah Fu (1) Estate. Now these elevators have already been replace into new Mitsubishi elevators in 2012. Macau *Pui Ching Middle School, Macau *Centro Comercial da Praia Grande, Macau Mainland China *Oriental Plaza (Wangfujing), Beijing *Novotel Beijing Xinqiao, Beijing *Jin Mao Tower, Shanghai (1992) *Wanda Vista Hotel, Taiyuan Indonesia Bali *Westin Resort Nusa Dua (1990s)Only Elevators P1-4 were modernized. *Sofitel Bali Nusa Dua (2012) *Grand Aston Bali Resort, Tanjung Benoa (1996) *Holiday Inn Resort Benoa, Tanjung Benoa *InterContinental Bali Resort, Jimbaran (1993) *Nirmala Hotel Jimbaran (2007) *Ramada Bintang Bali Resort, Kuta (1990) *The Rani Hotel, Kuta *The ONE Legian (formerly The 101 Bali Legian) (2011 and 2014) *The Spot Legian Hotel, Legian (2012) *Rhadana Hotel Kuta (2012) *Bank Central Asia Sunset Road (2014) *Hotel Santika Seminyak (2014) *The Haven Seminyak (2009) *The Haven Suites Seminyak (2009) *Biarritz Handicraft (Sunset Road), Seminyak (not working for most of the time) *Jl. Raya Kerobokan No. 100, Seminyak *Udayana University Denpasar *RSUP Sanglah (Sanglah General Hospital), Denpasar **Mahottama Rooms **Pelayanan Jantung Terpadu (Integrated Heart Services) **Polyclinic *Nirmala Hotel Mahendradata, Denpasar (2008) *Quest San Hotel, Denpasar (2013) *Inna Grand Bali Beach Hotel, Sanur (1993, replacement from unknown 1966 elevators) *FRii Bali Echo Beach Hotel, Canggu (2014) *The Royal Maha Pita Resort, Ubud Mitsubishi elevators InnaGrandBali.JPG|Mitsubishi elevators at Inna Grand Bali Beach Hotel, Sanur, Bali (photographed on the 1st floor) Mitsubishi main elevators RPMR.JPG|The main elevators at The Royal Pita Maha Resort, Ubud, Bali Mitsubishi shuttle elevator RPMR1.JPG|Shuttle elevator at The Royal Pita Maha Resort, Ubud, Bali (1) Mitsubishi shuttle elevator RPMR2.JPG|Shuttle elevator The Royal Pita Maha Resort, Ubud, Bali (2) Mitsubishi shuttle elevator RPMR3.JPG|Shaft of the shuttle elevator at The Royal Pita Maha Resort, Ubud, Bali, taken from the bottom floor. Bandung *Holiday Inn Hotel *The Luxton Bandung *Hilton Hotel Bandung, Pasirkaliki *Bandung Trade Center *Bandung Electronic Center *Hotel Geulis *The 101 Bandung Dago (2014) *Aston Tropicana Hotel *Marbella Dago Pakar Residence (2009) *Sasana Budaya Ganesha (Sabuga) *Carolus Hospital **Elisabeth Building **Yosef Building Bogor *Novotel Bogor Resort Hotel (1995, replaced in 2005) *Botani Square Mall (2013) *The 101 Hotel Suryakancana (2014) Jakarta North Jakarta *Mercure Convention Centre Ancol (1975, mostly modernized) *WTC Mangga Dua (2002)This building also contains some of the only spiral escalators found in Indonesia. *Le Grandeur Hotel, Mangga Dua *ITC Mangga Dua (tower) *Harcomas Mangga Dua *Ibis Jakarta Mangga Dua Hotel (1997) *Apartemen Mitra Bahari, Pluit *Green Lake Sunter - Southern Lake Residences, Sunter (2013) *Wisma Mitra Sunter, Sunter *The Jayakarta Jakarta Hotel (1972 and 1977, modernized) *Graha Kirana Central Jakarta *Plaza Senayan (1996) *Sentral Senayan II (2007) *Sentral Senayan III (2010) *Fairmont Jakarta (2014) *Panin Center (1980s) *Polda Metro Jaya (Komdak) *Nusantara III Building *Bursa Efek Jakarta/Jakarta Stock Exchange Tower I (1995) *Atmajaya University (1970s, modernized) *TCC Batavia *Wisma Keiai (formerly Kyoei Prince) (1993, modernized in 2014) *Menara Standard Chartered (2007) *Sampoerna Strategic Square (1998) *International Finance Center 1 (1985, modernized) *Le Meridien Jakarta (North Tower) *InterContinental Midplaza Jakarta *The Landmark I and II (1986) *UOB Plaza (2010) **ANZ Square @ Thamrin Nine *Tosari Busway Shelter (2007) *Graha Mandiri (modernized) *Plaza Indonesia Extension (2009) *The Plaza Office Tower (2009) The first Mitsubishi DOAS elevators in the world equipped with Integrated DOAS - Security Gate system. *Keraton at The Plaza Hotel *Pullman Jakarta Thamrin (formerly. Hotel Nikko Jakarta)Modernized from Otis Series 1 elevators. The service elevators were installed in the 1970s by Otis and modernized by Otis in the early 1990s. They are still original today. *Wisma Nusantara (replacement from Otis elevators) *Jaya Building (MH. Thamrin) (1974, modernized)This building also houses the headquarter of PT. Mitsubishi Jaya Elevator and Escalator (Indonesia). *Sinarmas Land Plaza I, II and III (1970s and 1997) *BPPT BuildingBPPT: Badan Pusat Penerapan Teknologi *MNC Tower (Bimantara), Kebon Sirih (1998) *Lotte Shopping Avenue - Ciputra World Jakarta, Kuningan (2012) *Apartemen Ambassador, Kuningan (1995) *ITC Kuningan *88@Kasablanka Tower B *Casa Grande Residences *JS Luwansa Hotel and Convention Center *Indosurya Plaza, Kuningan *Plaza Kenari Mas (2015, replacement from Shanghai Mitsubishi elevators) *Lumire Hotel Senen (2014, replacement from 1990s Schindler elevators) *Oasis Amir Hotel, Senen *Cowell Tower, Senen *Perkantoran Menara Era, Senen *ITC Cempaka Mas *Cipto Mangunkusumo Hospital (RSCM) **RSCM Kencana (2010) *Amaris Hotel Juanda West Jakarta *Dharmais Cancer Hospital, Slipi (1993) East Jakarta *Jakarta Heart Center, Matraman *Premiere Hospital Jatinegara *Columbia Asia Hospital, Pulomas South Jakarta *Graha Sucofindo, Kalibata *Menara Bidakara, Pancoran (1998) *Wisma Pede, Tebet (1970s) *Tebet Hospital *Wisma Korindo Pancoran (1987) *Menara Bank Mega *Plaza Centris Kuningan (1997) *Menara Imperium, Kuningan (1996) *Palma One, Kuningan (1994) *Menara DEA, Kuningan (1997) *Tempo Scan Tower, Kuningan (2010) *Multivision Tower, Kuningan *The Kuningan Place, Kuningan *Menara Gracia, Kuningan *Ariobimo Sentral Building, Kuningan *The Four Seasons Apartment, Kuningan (1997) *Menara Selaras/AIA Central (2014) *Menara Jamsostek *ITC Fatmawati (2001) *Pasaraya Grande Building B, Blok M *Ambhara Hotel, Blok M *Menara 165 ESQ, Cilandak *Talavera Suites *Talavera Office Park *Palma Tower *South Quarter *Wisma BCA Pondok Indah *Plaza Oleos Makassar *M Regency Hotel, Makassar *UIN Rektorat Office Bulding, Makassar Surabaya *Hotel Sahid Gubeng *Hotel Elmi (1974, modernized) *Tunjungan Plaza 4 (service elevators) *Tunjungan Plaza 5 (2014-2015) *Hotel Santika Jemursari *Juanda International Airport *Eastcoast Center (express elevator to 5th floor) *Empire Palace *JW Marriott Hotel Surabaya *Bumi Surabaya City Resort (1978, modernized in 1990s) *Bumi Mandiri Tower 1 Other cities *Universitas Indonesia, Depok **Perpustakaan Pusat (Central Library) **Laboratorium Program Vokasi (Vocation Program Laboratory) **Fakultas Kesehatan Masyarakat (Faculty of Society Health) **Gedung Rektorat (1970s) *The Jakarta Japanese School, Tangerang, Banten (2002) *The 101 Yogyakarta Tugu, Yogyakarta (2013-2014) *Bandeng Juwana Outlet, Semarang *Amaris Hotel Cirebon, Cirebon *PT. Mitsubishi Jaya Elevator and Escalator - Karawang Factory and Training Tower, Karawang, West Java (2004 and 2008) **Second plant (2014-2015)Mitsubishi Elevator Completes Construction at 2nd Indonesian Plant - The Jakarta Globe *Grand Surya Hotel, Kediri *Surya Hotel Tretes, Pasuruan *Hang Nadim Airport, Batam, Riau Islands Japan Hokkaido * Hakodate Market *Hakodate Morning Market Tōhoku Region Akita *Dormy Inn Akita *Akita Art Museum Aomori *Aomori Fresh Market *Lovina Shopping Centre Fukushima * Aquamarina Fukushima Kantō Region Tokyo *Marunouchi Building (2003) *Haneda International Airport (2010) *Excel Hotel - Haneda Domestic Airport *Tokyo Solamachi (2011, Block 3, Block 12, Underground Carpark and Multi Floor Carpark) *Tokyo Station *Tokyo Station Hotel *Mitsukoshi Dept. Store Shibuya *Shibuya 109 *Takashimaya Nihonbashi Store (additional elevators) *Yurakucho Marui (2007) *Tokyo Building, Marunouchi *Tokyo Midtown (2007) *Metropolitan Hotel (1980s, being modernized) *Shiseido The Ginza *Aqua City Odaiba *Taiyo Life Shinagawa *Canon Sales HQ Shinagawa *Mitsubishi Building Shinagawa *NTT DATA Shinagawa *Sanno Park *Riverside Sumida Central Towers *Oasis Square *Bunkyo Civic Centre *JT Building *Fuji TV HQ *Sunshine 60, Ikebukuro *Dentsu The Head Building (Caretta Shiodome) *Hotel New Otani Tokyo *Shinjuku Mylord *Tokyu Hands Ikebukuro *Lumine 1 & 2, Shinjuku *Takashimaya Times Square, Shinjuku *Isetan Shinjuku *Yamada Denki LABI Shinjuku West Store *Odakyu Department Store Shinjuku *Hotel Century, Shinjuku *Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building, Shinjuku *Keio Plaza Hotel, Shinjuku (Main Tower High Zone and South Tower) *Shinjuku Park Tower *Shinjuku Center Building (Bank 3) *Shinjuku Sumitomo Building (Bank 1, 4 and 6) *Hyatt Regency Tokyo, Shinjuku *Yodobashi Camera Shinjuku West Store *Ginza Matsuya *G.Itoya, Ginza *Printemps Ginza *Yamada Denki LABI Akihabara *Edion Akiba, Akihabara *atre2 Akihabara *Akihabara Station (Tokyo Metro, JR, and Tsukuba Express) Kanagawa *Yokohama Landmark Tower (1993)Was once the fastest elevator in the world from 1993 to 2004. * Ramen Museum Shin-Yokohama *Queen's Square Yokohama *Yokohama Media Tower *Yokohama Marine Tower Chiba * Narita International Airport (1992) Saitama * The Railway Museum Chūbu Region Toyama * Unazuki Suginoi Hotel, Kurobe Nagano * Tokyu Harvest Club Karuizawa * EON Sakudaira Aichi * JR Central Towers * Nagoya Airport International Terminal * Central Japan International Terminal (CJIA/Centrair) * Sanno-Onsen Kitanoyu, Nagoya * Nagoya Grand Bowl * Otake Parking, Nagoya * Yoshizuya Nagoya Meisei Shops * Maruzen Building, Nagoya * Taiho Meiekiminami Shops, Nagoya * Apita Kisogawa, Ichinomiya Kansai Region Osaka *Umeda Hankyu Offices TowerContains elevators which can carry up to 80 persons, and the largest elevator to date in Japan. Mitsubishi Electric installs elevators to carry 80, possibly the world's largest *Kansai International Airport (1994) *Umeda Hanshin 2 *Namba Marui *Namba City *Namba Parks *OAP Towers *Abeno Harukas Kintetsu Department Store (Tower Building) *Honmachi Station (Midosuji Line) *Senba Center Building *Daimaru Shinsaibashi *Daimaru Umeda *Hilton Plaza West, Umeda *Bic Camera Namba Hyōgo * Piole Shopping Centre, Himeji * Sannomiya Terminal Hotel, Kobe Kyoto * Kyoto Avanti * Reiah Hotel Otsu Ishiyama (1980, modernized) Shiga * Kazenomachi Building, Nagahama * Al-Plaza Kusatsu Shopping Centre * Action Kusatsu * Green Park Santo Kamoikesou, Maibara Others * Kansai Electric Power Plant Chūgoku Region Okayama * NTT Okayama Aomori * Applelease Shopping Centre Railway Stations *Railway stations in Japan: **Akihabara Station (both Tokyo Metro and Tsukuba Express), Tokyo **Ueno Station (both Tokyo Metro and JR), Tokyo **Hachinohe Station **Hakodate Station **Akita Station **Kumamoto Station **Shinagawa Station (except those serving Shinkansen tracks) **Nishitesu Zatsushonnokuma Station **Gifu Station **Tokyu Railway Corp. Mizonokuchi Station **Tokyu Railway Corp. Chourinkan Station **JR Kyoto Station, Kyoto **Isetan Kyoto Station, Kyoto **Kyoto Station, Kyoto **New Shuttle Tetsudo-Hakubutsukan (Inari) Station **Hakata Station **JR Inazawa Station **Meitetsu-Gifu Station **Nagoya Station, Nagoya **JR Nagoya Takashiyama **Kyoto Station, Kyoto **Kanazawa Station (Shinkansen) **Itoigawa Station (Shinkansen) **Kurobe Unazaki Onsen station (Shinkansen) **Toyama station (Shinkansen) Malaysia *Kuala Lumpur International Airport (Main Terminal), Kuala Lumpur (1998) *Berjaya Times Square, Kuala Lumpur *Sungei Wang Plaza, Kuala Lumpur *Federal Hotel Bukit Bintang, Kuala Lumpur *Park Royal Hotel, Kuala Lumpur *IKEA Damansara, Mutiara Damansara, Petaling Jaya, Selangor *Ikano Power Centre, Petaling Jaya, Selangor *Centrepoint, Bandar Utama, Petaling Jaya, Selangor *Tropical Inn, Johor Bahru *KOMTAR, George Town, Penang *Gurney Plaza, George Town, Penang *G Hotel Penang *Best Western i-City, Shah Alam Mexico *Westin Resort and Spa, Puerto Vallarta *Westin Raintree Vacation Club, Puerto Vallarta *Mayan Palace, Puerto Vallata *Galerias Vallarta, Puerto Vallarta *Flamingo Resort, Cancun *NH Krystal, Ixtapa *Hotel Fonton, Ixtapa *City Express Hotels, La Paz Netherlands *ING House, Amsterdam *Kalvertoren, Amsterdam *Victoria Hotel, Amsterdam *Schiphol International Airport, Amsterdam *Central Station, Amsterdam *Royal Dutch Mauritshuis, The Hague Philippines *Galleria Corporate Center, Ortigas Center, Quezon City * Fairview Terraces, Quezon City * Solaire Resort & Casino, Paranaque * Cuarto Hotel Cebu City Singapore East Region *Changi Airport Terminal 2 *Singapore Expo Convention & Exhibition Centre Central Region *Suntec City Mall (1994) *Suntec Tower One-Five (1994) *Singapore International Convention & Exhibition Centre (1994) *Marina Square (1986, replaced in 2006) *Pan Pacific Singapore (1986, modernized by 9G Elevator) *Marina Mandarin Singapore (1987, modernized) *Singapore Flyer (2007) *Carlton Hotel Singapore *Shaw Towers *Textile Centre *Sultan Plaza *Ocean Financial Centre (2011) *Hotel Miramar *Peninsula Excelsior Hotel *Yue Wha Building, Chinatown *Bukit Timah Plaza (1970s) *The Equatorial *Goldhill Plaza *United Square *Velocity@Novena Square (2000) *York Hotel, Scotts Road (1978, modernized) *Paragon Shopping Mall, Orchard Road (1998) *Mandarin Orchard Hotel (1971 and 1973, modernized) *Orchard Point *Concorde Hotel & Shopping Arcade (1983) *Pomo *Singapore National Eye Centre *Surbana One *Singapore Post Centre North Region *Northpoint, Yishun North East Region *Kovan Residences (2010) *Sengkang and Punggol LRT stations West Region *West Mall, Bukit Batok Housing and Development Board (HDB) *Block 62, 79A-D, 121, 145-147 Toa Payoh HDB *Block 19 Cantonment Road HDB *Block 135, 178, 183 Taman Jurong HDB *Block 31 Eunos HDB *Block 215A Bedok Multi Storey Car Park HDB *Block 134, 135, 239, 288D Jurong East HDB *Block 2 Holland Village HDB *Block 451 Clementi HDB *Block 816 Lavendar HDB *Block 1 Dover HDB *Block 330 Serangoon HDB *Block 700A Ang Mo Kio HDB *Block 6A Woodlands Centre HDB *Bishan North Shopping Mall (Block 282) Thailand Bangkok Central Bangkok * C.P. Tower 3 * Prince Palace Hotel * Chaophya Park Hotel * CentralPlaza Grand Rama 9 (Robinson Dept.Store) * CS Tower * Golden Tulip Sovereign Hotel Bangkok * Rajavithi Hospital * Ramathibodi Hospital * Thammasat University (Tha Prachan) ** Faculty of Liberal Arts ** Faculty of Economics * ChinaWorld * Shanghai Mansion Boutique Hotel * Paholyothin Place * Happy Gift Sampeng * L Building * Big C Supercenter Sapan Kwai * The Old Siam Plaza * Wat Traimit * Platinum Fashion Mall * Bobae Tower * AVANI Atrium Bangkok (Carpark elevators) * Muangthai Phatra Complex * The Palazzo Bangkok * HIP Hotel Bangkok Ratchada * The Emerald Hotel Bangkok (Emerald Tower elevators) * Royal Hotel * Dang Derm Hotel * Navalai River Resort * Riva Surya Bangkok * The Scene Town in Town * One@Bobae North Bangkok * CentaraGrand at Central Plaza Lardprao * CentralPlaza Lardprao (Tower elevators) * SCB Park Plaza * CentralPlaza Ramindra East Bangkok * The Promenade * King Mongkut's Institute of Technology Ladkrabang ** Faculty of Engineering South Bangkok *Terminal 21 *Sheraton Grande Sukhumvit *Siam Paragon *Siam Center *Siam Car Park *Siam Discovery *The St. Regis Bangkok *InterContinental Bangkok *Holiday Inn Bangkok *Pullman Bangkok Hotel G *Amari Boulevard Hotel *Shangri-La Hotel Bangkok *The Landmark Bangkok *Mahatun Plaza *Marvel Hotel Bangkok (Formerly Grand Mercure Park Avenue) *Jewelry Trade Center/Bangkok Fashion Outlet/The Silom Galleria *BIS Building (Phase 2 and 3) *CentralPlaza Rama 3 *BB BuildingModernized from Toshiba Elevators.BB Building, Bangkok - Mitsubishi DOAS Traction Elevators 『Legend of Yataro』 *Wittayakit Building *Chamchuri Square *Central Embassy (2014) *CentralPlaza Bangna *Central City Tower *Paso Tower *Chulalongkorn University **Mahamakut Building **Faculty of Political Science *ITF Silom Palace *Grande Centre Point Terminal 21 *United Center *Central Silom Tower *Sathorn Nakorn Tower *Erawan BangkokReplaced to ThyssenKrupp elevator in 2015. *Exchange Tower *Bangkok City Tower *Abdulrahim Place *I'm Park *President Tower *Verasu Building *S Sukhumvit Suites Hotel *Bangkok Bank Head Office Silom *Centre Point Hotel Silom *The Portico *Q House Lumpini *Lerdsin Hospital **33 Years Anniversary Building *Hotel Indigo Bangkok (2015) *Gems Tower *Q House Ploenchit *Empire Tower *UBC II Building *S31 Sukhumvit Hotel *Hotel Mermaid Bangkok *Q House Sathorn *Thammalert Building *Kingston Suites *Citrus 13 Bangkok *The Ambassador Hotel Bangkok *President Palace Hotel *The Aetas Lumpini *Thai Wah Tower *MahaNakhon Cube *Sethiwan Tower *Q House Asoke *Rutnin Eye Hospital *Golden Land Building *Grande Centre Point Hotel Ratchadamri *Swissotel Nai Lert Park Bangkok *Golden Tulip Mandison Suites *Park Plaza Bangkok Soi 18 *Windsor Suites Hotel Bangkok *Grande Centre Point Hotel Ploenchit *Grand Sukhumvit Hotel Bangkok *Phachara Suites Sukhumvit *Dawin Nana Hotel Bangkok *Ploenchit Center *JW Marriott Bangkok *Majestic Grande Hotel North Thonburi * CentralPlaza Pinklao * Siriraj Hospital ** 84 Years Building ** Her Majesty Central Cardiac Building * The Paseo Park (Carpark) * Big C Supercenter Dao Kanong * Robinson Ladya * SPD Building * KX Building * Thonburi Hospital South Thonburi * King Mongkut's University of Technology Thonguri (KMUTT) Bangkuntien Campus ** School of Architecture and Design * Phyathai 3 Hospital * Park Village Rama II * Petchkasem 2 Hospital Others * MRT Blue Line Central Region Nonthaburi * The Trust Condo Ngamwongwan, Nonthaburi * CentralPlaza Chaengwattana, Nonthaburi (Central Dept. Store) Samut Prakarn * Mega Bangna, Samut Prakarn (Robinson Dept. Store) * Convenient Grand Hotel Suvarnabhumi Bangkok, Samut Prakarn Other cities * Porto Chino, Samut Sakhon * Grand Pacific Sovereign Resort & Spa, Cha-am, Petchaburi * Chaisaeng Palace Hotel, Singburi North Region Chiangmai * Maejo University, Chiangmai * Chiangmai Orchid Hotel Chiangrai * Wiang Inn Hotel, Chiangrai * Le Patta Hotel, Chiangrai Northeast Region Udonthani * CentralPlaza Udonthani (Robinson dept.store) * Centara Hotel & Convention Centre Udonthani * Prajaksilapakom Hospital, Udonthani * The Pannarai Hotel, Udonthani Other cities * CentralPlaza Khonkaen (Robinson dept.store) * The River Hotel Nakhonpanom East Region Chonburi Pattaya * Royal Garden Plaza, Pattaya, Chonburi * CentralFestival Pattaya Beach, Chonburi * Hilton Pattaya, Chonburi (Entrance elevators) * Bella Villa Cabana Pattaya, Chonburi * Pattaya Park Tower, Chonburi * The Ambassador City Jomtien Pattaya, Chonburi (Tower Wing)Modernized from Express elevators in 2015. * Hotel Baraquda Pattaya, Chonburi Other district * CentralPlaza Chonburi * Nanachart Bangsaen Hotel, Chonburi * AEON Sriracha Shopping Center, Chonburi South Region Hatyai * Florida Hotel, Hatyai, Songkhla Other cities * City Hotel, Krabi * Aonang Cliff Beach Resort, Krabi Taiwan *Kaoshiung 88 Tower, Kaohshiung *Core Pacific City, Taipei, Kaohsiung *Taipei Taoyuan Airport, Taipei United Arab Emirates Dubai Emirate (city) *Burj-Al-Arab Hotel (1999) *Dubai International Airport *Dubai Metro *Al-Bahar Souk (2007) *Madinat Jumeirah Souk (2003) *Residences at MotorCity (2007) *Mercato Mall (2002) *Atlantis The Palm Hotel (Palm Jumeirah, 2008) *Novotel World Trade Center Hotel (1999) *WTC Dubai & Conference Centre (1999) *Al Ghurair Dubai Abu Dhabi Emirate *Ferrari World, Yas Island (2010) United States California San Fransisco *San Fransisco Shopping Centre *Westfield San Fransisco Centre (1993) *Four Seasons Hotel (2005) *Four Seasons Residences (2005) *W Hotel San Fransisco (2001) *5th & Mission Garage *Hotel Nikko San Fransisco (1987) *NikeTown San Fransisco *Levi's Flagship Store San Fransisco *St. Regis Hotel (2005) *Hotel Monaco Los Angeles *Apex Luxury Condominiums (2010) *Ritz Carlton Hotel Los Angeles *JW Marriott LA Live (2010) *Grand Central Market (2005) *7th and Fig (1992) *Vermont/Santa Monica Station *Wilshire/Western Station (1998) San Diego *Irvine Company One America Plaza (1992) *San Diego Bayfront Hilton (2010) *Omni Hotel (2005) *Union Bank of California Tower (modernized in 1997) *Sony Inc., Rancho Bernardo (2010) *One America Plaza (1992) *Museum of Contemporary Art Downtown *Qualcomm Building N and WT (2005, 2008) *BMW Dealership (2005) *Westview High School (2003) *Marriott Residence Inn Downtown/Gaslamp (2010) *Electra Residential Tower (2010) *Strata Luxury Condominiums (2010) *330 Lewis Street (4th and Lewis Medical Building) (1997) *Columbia Garage *Hilton Bayfront San Jose *Fairmont Plaza (1989) Hollywood *Loews Hollywood Hotel (2002) *The Universal Studios Parking Deck (Curious George section) (2002) Beverly Hills *Sofitel Beverly Hills (1992) *345 Beverly Hills Parking Garage (1998) *Constellation Place (2003) La Jolla *Ximed Medical Center (1997) *Hyatt Aventine and Office Tower (1991) *Hyatt Regency Malibu *3939 Cross Creek Road *Getty Villa Museum (2005) Others *Topanga Parking Garage at Westfield Topanga, Canoga Park *Nordstroms Irvine Spectrum, Orange County *South Coast Plaza, Costa Mesa *Hotel Kabuki, Japantown *Nordstrom Arden Fair Mall, Sacramento (1989) *Cupertino City Towers, Cupertino (1989) *Hyatt Regency Huntington Beach (2005) *Park Hyatt Aviara Resort, Carlsbad (1999) *St. Regis Monarch Beach Resort, Dana Point (2002) *Soka University of America, Lake Forest (2005) *DoubleTree by Hilton Hotel, Norwalk (mod 1992) Illinois *550 W Jackson, Chicago *Museum Park at Central Station, Chicagohttp://www.mitsubishielevator.com/gallery/ Nevada *The Forum Shops at Caesars, Las VegasSpiral escalators. *Caesar's Palace Hotel, Las Vegas Hawaii *Sheraton Waikiki, Honolulu *Moana Surfrider Hotel Waikiki, Honolulu *King Kalakaua Center Parking, Honolulu *NikeTown, Waikiki United Kingdom *100VE, London *East Village, Stratford, London (2011) *ExCeL London (2000) *2 Moore Place, London *Hilton London Canary Wharf, London *Canada Place Mall, Canary Wharf, London *Four Seasons Hotel, Park Lane, London *Landmark Tower, Canary Wharf, London *40 Bank Street, Canary Wharf, London *Goldsmiths University, New Cross, London *88 Wood Street, London *John Lewis - Trafford Centre, Manchester Vietnam Ho Chi Minh City *Tan Son Nhat International Airport (2007) *Sheraton Saigon Tower (1998) *Rex Hotel *Thuong Xa Tax (Saigon Trade Center) *Vincom Center B Office and Apartment Building *CT Plaza Other countries *Munkedamsveien 35, Oslo, Norway *Byporten Shopping Center, Oslo, Norway (1998) *Oslo Railway Station, Norway *Vancouver School Board Building, Vancouver B.C., Canada *Klalit HMO, Feirberg Street, Holon, Israel Notes and references Mitsubishi